Ticket to the moon
by Wingfy
Summary: What can a replica's love for his original bring? Asch&Luke.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tales of the Abyss or its exceptional characters, the all legally belong to Namco. About the song, I don't own it either; it rightfully belongs to Jeff Lynne.

**(A/N): **This is my first fic in the TOA category, I hope you like it. I got inspired into writing this after watching the _"Red Feathers Luke x Ash" _video made by Demon Roxy in youtube, well that and me watching the rain fall outside my bedroom window. I guess I was really inspired whilst listening to _Ticket to the moon. _I hope my friend Alex gets pleased with this...he was the one to convince me on posting this. Hope you like reading! :)

* * *

**Ticket to t****he moon**

* * *

When did all of this started, I can hardly remember. But now seeing him here lying passively and so still in my arms really makes me wonder why he had to die. He was the one to live after me, he always said how much he hated me and yet he allowed me to flee and live. Why? Why did he do it? What was his motive? What motivated him to do it? What? I wasn't that worthy of saving, I killed lots of people back in Akzeriuth, I stole his life and everything he once held dear. He said so himself, I'm a worthless replica who doesn't know how to distinguish between what's good or right, then again…no one ever told me.

However, when he battled against me in Yulia city he was the only one, although somewhat irritatingly, to instruct me on several things after my mind went lose for a while. He was the only one who even though with that strict frown on his face made me realise how important were friends and one self, and even when he tried to deflect his own somehow caring odd words I caught on them quite well.

**Remember the good old 98's**

I remember also a time when our mum fell sick. The whole party went adventuring for god knows how long only to find that blessed of a-good-for nothing-much-help mushroom, growing in one of the worst places I've ever been…and he showed up without a second thought, willingly and yet hesitantly ready to lend a hand.

**When things were so uncomplicated**

At that time he relieved a burden upon my shoulders. Believe me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy with his appearance there; random but never changing in his decisions once taken.

**I wish I could go back there again**

You know Asch, time sure runs fast, but in the end…I wish you'd be here at my side, yelling, snapping, shouting obscenities at me, whatever comes up your mind, I don't care. I don't care as long as you live yet once again.

**And everything could be the same**

So that everything turns out to be the way it was, doesn't matter if he retakes his ways in hating me again like he used to.

**I've got a ticket to the moon**

Oh Lorelai, if you could only hear my silent plea… a plea of suffering and pain… a plea of love and hate.

**I'll be leaving here any day soon**

I wouldn't care if I had to die for him. I couldn't care less. I want him to live again, to see the chances he might get… to feel the love he has to share.

**Yeah, I've got a ticket to the moon**

Please hear my plea… bring life to the one who never took anything back from me, to the one who refused to let me die instead of him, to the one who stole something more precious from me.

**But I'd rather see the sunrise in your eyes**

Please Lorelai; grant me this wish, the wish to see the rising sun in his stoic passive face.

**Got a ticket to the moon**

I'd like to give my life in exchange of his, no matter what the costs are… I want to see him open those eyes again.

**I'll be rising high above the earth so soon**

He doesn't deserve to have his own life stolen once again from me…not like this.

**And the tears I cry might turn into the rain**

I don't care if he refuses, if he reprimands me, I want him to live for what he is…a caring human being.

**That gently falls upon your window**

Let him live for me…for him…for the ones who are expecting him back home.

**You'll never know**

But please, don't let him know I decided on this. Let it be just a secret between this space and me… between my dead love and me.

_**Ticket to the moon**_

_**Fly, fly through a troubled sky**_

_**Up to a new world shining bright**_

I must sound silly requesting something to an old spirit already fading from the face of this earth, but what more can I do? Asch has already slipped out of my grasp; I can at least hang onto a little hope till the end…till I vanish with him into the Fon belt. I wish Lorelai could hear my pleadings. I wish he could see how important Asch is to me. I wish he'd listen to the pleadings of my heart. I wish he'd listen.

Please Lorelai; can't you see how much I'm hurting? Can't you see how much I'm crying?

**Flying high above**

Now this is funny. I feel sudden warmth wrapping itself around my heart from deep within my being. Wonder why's that?

**Soaring madly through the mysteries that come**

Oh gods! I'm shinning with a strange hue! But why, why am I glowing!?

**Wondering sadly if the ways that led me here**

No!! I don't want to be the one who goes back! Please Lorelai, if you've heard me before, hear me now!

**Would turn around and I will see you there, standing there**

I refuse to go back! I don't want to if it means Asch is staying! I don't want to!! I want to see him live!!

**Ticket to the moon**

It's not right! It's not fair! It's not fair Lorelai!

**Flight leaves here today from Satellite 2**

I wouldn't want to go back if it means I'm not going to see him there.

**As the minutes go by what shall I ****do?**

I don't wan to spend the rest of my live mourning over someone I want to hold…to have…to be with.

**I paid the fare but what more can I say**

If this pain is too great, better take it away from me! If life's this way, then I don't want to live! What more do you want me to say!? What more can I do to make you listen to me!

**It's just one way**

I love him too much to let him die on me! I love him too much to live without him! Did you hear me!? You better give his life back! Give my life to him, please!

_**Ticket to the moon**_

_**Ticket to the moon**_

_**Ticket to the moon…**_

As usual, there was no response; I wanted him to answer me! Why Lorelai doesn't answer! Then, as soon as I was thinking in shouting something to the spirit the dim light transforms into a surrounding aura between me and Asch and I feel myself dizzying about as I hold onto him as if he were a life-line, so safe and shielding. Then, before spiralling into darkness, I hear a very faint familiar voice echo throughout my head, usually this would come accompanied by a hurtful headache, however, this time there was something I couldn't quite place my finger on… was it…was it concern? _"Why are you willing to give your life for me? Why?"_

To those two questions I couldn't possibly answer without going into full details, without revealing myself more than I had to without my heart aching all the while. I couldn't just express it, not into words. However, my heart helped me there… My heart did pour every little detail in one hug…the hug that made me realise how hard I had fallen for Asch. When was it that I fell for him? I really have got no clue. The stronger I hugged him, the stronger the light became. A slight whisper was given as I felt my energies failing me… maybe using too much of that damn golden light Lorelai bestowed upon me to hold onto my last wish. _"I'm not worthy of that feeling."_

I couldn't come with a reply at this as I finally let tiredness claim over my own body. As my eyes closed with heavy sleep the last thing I was aware of feeling were a pair of strong arms holding me against something very comfortable and warm. How I've been seeking that warmth. The rest was history.

……

Subtle midnight moon rays graced the ginger-haired teen laying at one side of a random tree, with his usual clothes that could pass as normal and fancy for only royals to wear except for the fact that they were a little too raggedy for anyone's liking. As the sweet gentle breeze caressed the teenager's flawless face swaying a couple of strands here and there, a pair of intense emerald hues glued themselves at the pacific slumbering form of the one sleeping a few inches away from him.

"Why to do all this for me? Why to be even brave enough so as to give your own life for someone who has done nothing but mistreat you, making his goal in life to kill you if given the occasion? Why replica? Why did you do it?"

The teen still asleep was starting to slide down the side of the tree as he was leaning more and more to his right. At seeing this, the former God general made a swift and quick move so as to better hold his replica in place not realising that by doing such action he brought the other boy closer to him.

"Why the hell did you do it!? I never asked for your help! I never asked anything from you! I don't want this knowing that I got it from…from…" Now he faltered, remembering the sensation embracing him as if with passion and longing hidden behind that significant hug. He couldn't just call dreck anymore to the one who had been willing to give every single thing if possible for him. He just couldn't. "Damn you replica! I never asked for your love! I never asked for anything!"

Unaware that green irises had opened slightly since the moment he had wavered on his voice, Luke whispered ever so carefully, startling the one holding him close to his chest. "I'm not asking you to love me back…" The ginger-haired boy bit down gently on his lip before continuing. "I never did."

"Do you realise what you're saying?" Asch asked threateningly at the kid, making the abovementioned to stir slightly away from Asch's warm embrace, though he couldn't move that much partly because of his lack of energy and partly because the embrace around him was too tight.

"Yeah Asch…I do." The whisper was calm and sincere saddened somehow but strong enough for the other to hear. "And I thank Lorelai for having heard my prayers. I never wanted you to die on me, not like that. I wouldn't have taken it. I wouldn't have been able to tell the others about it, especially Natalia since you're his-…" Before he kept on with his endless apologies, a gloved-finger was firmly placed against his lips as the former general sighed.

Moments later he added with a stern-scowl on his face, but not before being interrupted with a full-hearted soft laughter. "You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep scrunching your face like that."

"Shut up for a minute!" At Asch's reaction, Luke's head lowered in a silent apology, the former general's scowl strengthening more at his own feelings for the boy in his arms. "Have you ever worried about yourself besides other people? I know you've been trying hard to fit into what your friends do, but certainly there's a limit replica."

"Are you talking about what I did?"

"Yes, you didn't even consider-…"

"There was no need. I never had had the right to exist anyway. I'm your replica as you've many times stated and I don't intend on denying it anymore but… I couldn't bare the thought of you dying because of me. _I love you too much to do that anyway. _Eventually, all I do is to bring others pain and suffering." Without wanting to, the embrace around Luke's form tightened even more.

"That's it replica, denigrate yourself till you can no more."

"……"

Intense silence wrapped the atmosphere even more around them both, though Luke remained where he was as the other wouldn't let go. Blinking confusedly as to why Asch hadn't let go of him yet if he was intending to scold him clearing supposing that the blood-haired teen didn't feel the same as he did for him, Luke voiced his puzzlement as soft as he could.

"If you don't mind me asking you this, why are you still hugging me if-…"

"I don't intend to let go." Asch cut off the other's sentence as he brought his head low to rest on top of Luke's soft hair making the other's eyes widen in surprise as a soft inaudible gasp came out of his mouth. "I don't want to lose the feeling your hug brought upon me when I felt darkness engulfing me."

Nuzzling Luke's hair affectionately he whispered, "I kind of feel the same way for you…" leaning down as he let his heart take over his own actions for once in his life, lowering the barriers he had placed around his heart for protection since his miserable wretched childhood. "I don't know how, but I fell the same way you fell for me."

And suddenly, without even knowing how it happened, lips met lips in an endearing gentle kiss, letting the other know how much they loved each other. Not regretting anything; if at all, thanking Lorelai for this second chance for the both of them, to start anew along the one they needed. To take and overcome whatever outcomes life presented, for ever and ever.

**D-nd**

* * *

**(A/N):**So, what do you think? Was it good, bad? Did I divert it too much? I just wanted to make a different kind of ending where Asch didn't have to die and where I could see both original and replica together despite everything, though I don't know if I succeed… Anyways, you be the judges! Feel free to comment in anyway you like!

Thanks for reading and have a nice day! :)


End file.
